Firefighters
by takumisaki18
Summary: Misaki Ayuzawa and Usui Takumi are firefighters, working at the same station. There is a spark ignited in Misaki's heart about Takumi! Will that spark turn into eternal flames? The only thing is that Misaki thinks the reason Takumi is always helping her is because she thinks that Takumi wants to get down Misaki pants! But obviously that is NOT true! :P
1. 322 Hill Street

Misaki is 24 years old and the chief firefighter of Hills fire station 21. She has been working her butt off for this position but, now Takumi Usui is transferring from Hills fire station 20 because it closed down. Takumi is going to be the new chief.

Misaki is really mad and furious because she loses her high position to some guy.

She already received the information and she now going to her office to clean her office out for the new chief.

Knock Knock

'Come in' Misaki says without looking at the door. She rummages through her drawers

'Hey Misaki, you shouldn't be so sad, it is not like they are firing you, you just won't chief, that is not bad' Sakura, her friend says. Misaki doesn't have any best friends. She doesn't like to tell others about her life and she doesn't like to gossip. Her philosophy to that work and personal life should never mix.

'I am fine, assistant chief is okay too.'

'When is the new chief coming?'

'Tomorrow at 7 am' she said while putting the papers in boxes

'Okay, I will let it to you then'

'Thanks'

Sakura closed the door and left

* * *

This was 6 pm and Misaki was done cleaning and packing. Misaki had to go to her part time job at 6:15 pm. Misaki took her bag and left for the train station to go to Maid Latté.

It was October and it was chilly. Misaki was wearing a thin jacket and she was cold.

'I guess global warming is not true' she thought out loud

She arrives at the shop 6:14 and runs into the store to change.

'Hey Misa-chan, how was your day?' the store manager asks her in happy voice

'It was okay, there were no fires'

'That is good to hear, and table 3 needs these' Satsuki places a tray of 2 coffees in Misaki's hands

'Oh okay thanks' Misaki says as she walks out the employee area and into the dining area.

* * *

Finally the day is done and it is 11 pm. Misaki walks home alone. She is just a bit sad because she had to give up her position. It starts to rain and Misaki begins to run home which is visible even in the rain. Misaki lives alone, her parents and only sister died in a fire accident when she was 5. That's why Misaki is a firefighter now, so she can save lives.

She unlocks the door and takes and short bath before finishing some paper work. Misaki went to sleep at 2 am and she has to be at the station by 7 to meet the new chief Takumi. Misaki didn't eat dinner.

Sneeze

'Please don't say I am sick' Misaki pleaded as she put her hand up to her forehead.

Misaki didn't have any medicine because she didn't have the money. Maid Latté and the firefighter job had good pay but she had to pay the debt of the house and her school tuition because he parents died before they could pay.

* * *

It was 7 am and Misaki dead tired and sick. She was wearing and dark green shirt with comfy fitting sweat pants (she found it on a yard sale). She walks to her office no, now it is Takumi's office.

Misaki opens the door slightly and peeks her head to see if he is there. And he is. Takumi is looking out the window, observing the sky. Misaki adjusts herself and opens the door.

'Hi, I am Ayuzawa Misaki' Misaki says with some enthusiasm to mask her tiredness and sickness

'Hello, I am Takumi Usui' he held out his hand politely. Misaki was hesitant to touch his hand but she did shake it.

'Why, Ayuzawa, did you clean out your office?'

'You are the new chief so you need this office' she replied

'But you could of gave me another room for my things instead of giving up yours' he smiles at her. Misaki was infuriated- she didn't need to clean out the room, wasting precious time she thought

'Do you want the room or not?' she asks in a loud voice. Misaki was furious.

Takumi was wearing a blue buttoned down shirt and simple black pants.

'Yes! Thank you Ayuzawa for this office, no need to get mad' he chuckled

'I will be in my office if you need me' Misaki already had enough of him. She turned around and closed the door behind her.

'He is so infuriating' Misaki thought aloud, which was a mistake.

'Who is so infuriating?' Takumi was right behind her. As soon the question registered her brain Misaki whirled around.

'Uhmm... Uhhhh...' she didn't know what to say, something popped into her head 'my boyfriend, yah! He is so infuriating' she said

'Okay, why is he so infuriating?'

'Because... YOU DONT NEED TO KNOW THAT, THAT IS PERSONAL INFORMATION!' after finishing Misaki gave out the biggest sneeze

'You are okay, Ayuzwaza?' Takumi asks her with concern and tenderness in his voice

'Yah, yah I am fine' she turn around head for her new office

She put her bag on the desk and started to open the boxes and unpack. By the time she was all done it was almost lunch time. She turns on the computer when the fire alarm went off. She runs to Takumi's office to get him but he wasn't there.

'Where is HE!' she asked herself

She was on the second floor so she went down the pole and landed in the garage. She couldn't find him there either. She did what her instincts told her which was to take charge.

'OKAY, THE FIRE IS ON 322 HILL STREET!' she yelled while reading the monitor of the computer

'I WANT SAKURA, KIM AND ALEX TO DRIVE AND I-' she was cut off by Takumi who came out of the fire truck

'Ayuzwawa and I, we will go in! There are only 2 people inside the house.' Takumi said to everyone


	2. I Will Suspend You Both

'Ayuzwawa and I, we will go in! There are only 2 people inside the house.' Takumi said to everyone

Takumi was already in the suit and walked toward Misaki who was getting ready

'Why are you in there?' Misaki asked

'I tell you later, do you want me to zip you up?' he offered

'No, I got it' she moved away

Takumi got that Misaki didn't like him. Misaki fiddled a bit with the zipper because normally Sakura or one of the girls would do help her but they were driving so they got into the truck already. Misaki got the zipper and jumped into the truck. She was sitting beside Takumi, who was putting on his helmet. Misaki noticed that Takumi didn't pay attention to the girls when they gave staring at him when he was giving out the orders. She thought that was oddly peculiar because many guys would abuse those girls. That is why she didn't like the idea of a boy to be chief. She had seen it happen before.

They arrive at the destination. Takumi got out first, then turned around give Misaki a hand walking down those steps, but she refused. Misaki felt a wave of tiredness but brushed it off like nothing, clearly she has been doing this often.

There were two people trapped, a teenage girl and 7 year old girl, both sisters. They were in different rooms and the house was coming down fast.

'Ayuzawa, you take little girl in the living room and I will take the other one, okay'

She nodded and went into the house. She didn't find the girl yet, she walk around and finally spotted her. She ran over and covered the little one form falling debris.

'Are you okay?' Misaki asked

'I want to go out' she replied in a quiet voice

'Okay I will take you' the planks of the ceiling came girls gave out a shriek

'It is okay, just close your eyes'

'Okay' with Misaki scooped her into her arms and moved slowly through the rubble. She finally reached the door but more debris cam down and blocked her way. So Misaki turned around and kept saying' it is going to be okay' to the girl and headed for the back door. Takumi came in through the back door and saw Misaki slowly coming. He walked forward and indicated with his hand to give her to him but she refused.

'I've got it' she said to him

'Ayuzwawa you are going very slowly, any minute the house is going to go down, if you can't then...' he tried

'I CAN do it, just go, I will come!'

The little girl was frightened but Misaki whispered 'it is okay, he is just a knuckle head' but Takumi heard and smiled.

The house coming down and if they longer they would all be trapped, so Takumi went behind Misaki and grabbed legs and back and carried outside. He was carrying her in a princess/bridal style and running for the door.

'WHAT ARE DOING? PUT ME DOWN, I CAN WALK BY MYSELF!' she kicked her legs and yelled

'Shhhhh... They will hear you' he whispered before gently putting Misaki's feet onto the ground.

The paramedics swooped in and took the little girl. Misaki had to go and fill out some forms for the paramedics and sign papers. By the time they were done it was 4 pm. Takumi and Misaki haven't seen each other since the little girls were out of the fire.

'Okay so who is not here' she thought while looking at the disappearing crowd

'Everybody is here, ready to leave?' Takumi asked her. Misaki's eyes met his. Misaki didn't say a word and turned around and walked back into truck.

Misaki didn't like the fact that he carried (touched) her and thought that he thought that she was weak and pathetic. She didn't want anyone to think she was weak!

* * *

The team returned to base and Misaki is at her new office. She banishes the thoughts of today's fire and Takumi out of her gets back into important matters like the budget and more.

She goes outside to go the washroom when she stumbles on tiredness and falls. Her immediate reflexes save her. Misaki catches the wall with her hands. Little did she know that Takumi was watching her from his office. Misaki shakes it off and goes to the bathroom.

Misaki isn't a girl who looks at herself often? She didn't care about makeup, perfume, hair things or mainly boys.

When she was in the stall she heard the girls talking while they were washing their hands.

Alex said, 'isn't he so dreamy, with his hair, body, hands and I absolutely adore his eyes'

Kim agreed 'I know, I just love his structure, so fit and I like his face too' they booth sighed at the same time. Misaki flushed the toilet and came out of the stall. Misaki was furious to hear her soldiers drop to the levels of boys. Kim and Alex stared at Misaki.

'IF I HEAR YOU SAYING SOMETHING LIKE THAT EVER AGAIN I WILL SUSPENED YOU BOTH!'

They dropped their heads and said, ' Yes Ma'am' they were so scared of her that they ran out after saying it. Misaki washed her hands and walked out. She was looking so she wouldn't fall again but she bumped into Takumi.

Misaki immediately said 'sorry' when she looked up to see the face, detest grew on her eyes and faces. She kept on her path because she didn't want to talk /look/speak to him

'Ayuzawa, do you have a minute?' Takumi asked

Misaki said 'fine'

They walked to his office and he closed the door. Misaki was in the middle of the room when he closed the door. The closing made a loud noise.

'If you are going to rape me, you can't because I know aikido' she got into fighting stance

He chuckled 'You are so naive, Ayuzawa, you shouldn't say that to someone, it should be a surprise!'

He walked towards her

'Tell me what you want' Misaki was pissed because he corrected her. She was getting mad and red.

'I wanted to talk to you because you asked me earlier what I was doing in the fire truck, so now I am going to answer' Takumi simply stated

'Okay, make it quick' she snapped

'You can sit if you want'

'I don't want to' he chuckled

'What is so funny?'

'You! You are very stubborn'


	3. Login

'What is so funny?' Misaki asked

'You! You are very stubborn'

'Just get on with your story' she was angry and pissed off

'You are the one who asked me what was so funny and now you are angry at me, Ayuzawa, what logic is that?' he teased her

Misaki hesitated, she was never asked (directly or indirectly) why she had a zero tolerant level with men.

She answered 'if you are not going to tell me why you were in were the truck, I am leaving' Misaki turned around to the door

'Wait, I was in the truck to inspect it... Because I am the new officer'

'Okay, if everything is done' she walked out of the door to her office

'Wow, she is one heck of a woman' Takumi thought aloud

* * *

One would think that Takumi had many girlfriends since many girls are chasing after him every day. But actually Takumi didn't even have his first kiss yet. He lives in a high-rise condo, with his cat named Licht. He was bewildered when Misaki didn't fall head over heels for him when he became new chief.

* * *

The day finished and she went to Maid Latté and then home. She ate and felt better. Misaki came to work at 6 am on the dot and Takumi was there at 6:15 am. As he walked to his office passed Misaki's office, he decided to go in.

'Ayuzawa, you look a bit pale, maybe you should go home and rest for-'

Misaki injected 'you just want me to go home so you get a better reputation!'

'Misaki, I just you want you to be okay' he said sincerely

Misaki didn't like people looking down on her 'WHO ARE YOU TO CARE?' and she just went back to work

Takumi stood there staring at bewilderment for seconds then turned to go to his office without a word.

At 8'o clock the other firefighters came to work. Sakura stopped by Misaki's office and knocked and Misaki let her in.

'Good morning, Misaki,'

'Good morning'

'I brought you some breakfast' she took it out of her bag and handed it to her

'Thank you but you didn't have to'

'It is okay, you do so much for us so, and I thought I would do something for...'she paused and came closer and said' are you okay? You don't look so good'

'It is nothing, but thanks anyways'

'No problem' and Sakura headed back to her workspace

It was lunch time and Misaki was hungry. The firefighters sat at tables in the cafeteria and Misaki sat with some friends. People were talking and she noticed that Takumi was eating his lunch (which was not a lot) at the table in front of her. Girls and boys were seated around him. She sat facing north and he was facing west, staring out the window into the sun filled sky.

'What are you staring at Misaki?' Sakura nudged

'Oh, it is nothing' she went back to having a light conversion to Sakura and other girls.

In 10 minutes Takumi was done and so was Misaki they both got up at the same time and walked to the same garage bin.

'Good afternoon, Ayuzawa' he smiled

'Okay' she looked at him skeptically like he was going to start another quarrel. She thinks he starts the fights and is always wrong but Misaki actually does start the fights.

'I am sorry for what I said this morning, I shouldn't have went into your business' what was he saying? He shouldn't be apologizing; Misaki is the one who should be thanking him for at least caring about her.

Misaki didn't get that the roles should be reversed and that she is the one who is supposed to say sorry about yelling at someone who cares about her

She just replied 'just don't care about me anymore'

He chuckled and said 'okay, see you later'

Misaki flashed a death glare at him before he turned around. Takumi headed for his office to finish up when the fire alarm turned off. Everyone dropped everything and went into the garage except Misaki and Takumi who went to check to location in the second floor. Misaki saw Takumi coming towards her same destination.

'I got it, you get changed'

'Misaki, this is no time to be funny'

Misaki just realized that Takumi had to log in. The system operates everyday when Takumi every morning at the time he comes in to login and when the last person exits the room the system automatically. The people who are supposed to be there also have a login. Since everyone was eating lunch the system logged out. And since Misaki wasn't chief anymore her login was deleted.

Misaki realized her mistake but still continued into the room with Takumi. He logged in quickly and Misaki was talking to the called, who reported for the fire while Takumi checked the address and quickest route and other chief stuff.

Misaki asked the caller the necessary stuff and said to Takumi who was waiting for her to finish patiently.

'There are two males and one female trapped in a warehouse' she said while sprinting to the garage with him. She noticed how much faster he was. He didn't go full speed but the same speed as Misaki. 'they said that the fire is big and is spreading quickly'

They reached the garage and Misaki ran for the firefighter fire protector suit but Takumi stepped in her path and said 'Misaki, I don't want you to go in, you stay and handle the hose.' he said with seriousness

Misaki started to object when Takumi look his left hand and covered her mouth and said in her right ear 'this is no time to object, you can talk and yell about this later'

When they were all inside and suited up for combat the vehicle started to move and Takumi talked to his team 'Flourent, William, Sakura, and Kelly come with me to go in the warehouse and Misaki, Ashlyn, James and Henry man the hose' he pointed to the people as he talked. He also explained who was going to rescue who. Takumi was going after one male, Florent and William were going to go after the other male while Sakura and Kelly dealt with the female. Takumi sat beside Misaki who was putting on her boots.


	4. Bruises and Burns and Cuts

When they were all inside and suited up for combat the vehicle started to move and Takumi talked to his team 'Flourent, William, Sakura, and Kelly come with me to go in the warehouse and Misaki, Ashlyn, James and Henry man the hose' he pointed to the people as he talked. He also explained who was going to rescue who. Takumi was going after one male, Florent and William were going to go after the other male while Sakura and Kelly dealt with the female. Takumi sat beside Misaki who was putting on her boots.

They arrived and the fire was big but not the biggest she seen. They split up and finished the job but it took a heck of a load of time. When the firefighter came out of the fire, Misaki saw that Takumi had burned his suit and cracked his helmet and helping the old man to walk here. The fire almost died down.

'Henry can you take my hose, I am going to help Usui' she said

He nodded and took the hose. Misaki ran over to Takumi and the old man. Misaki helped the old man get into the ambulance. The ambulance asked her a few question and the ambulance was off. It was about 5 pm and Takumi was wobbling to the other ambulance, where Misaki was helping the female from the fire get in.

'Hi, Ayuzawa'

'You should get in too, you need medical attention' she helped him take off his helmet.

'You don't need to care about, who you to care about me are?' he said in mocking tone. He mocked how she said that earlier this day and Misaki realized it.

'Fine.' she said and was about to leave when Takumi said 'I was just joking'

She turned around and he asked 'Can you help me get in?'

She didn't say anything and touched his arm and heaved him up. She was up in the ambulance with him. He didn't look so well, Takumi breathed in the fumes of fire and burned himself too. The male nurse was also in the truck and he closed the door.

Takumi sat on the bed and the paramedic started to take off his suit.

'What are you doing?'

'Taking of his jacket' he said like it was oblivious

Takumi looked at her and Misaki blushed.

'I'll be outside'

'No, no' the male nurse said 'you need to help me'

'But I don't know anything about this' the nurse was doing taking of his jacket and was now taking of his firefighter pants. Misaki blushed more.

'Excuse me miss' he looked at her name tag 'Ayuzawa, can you pass me some alcoholic wipes' the nurse was taking clothes off. Misaki didn't know what he meant and looked everywhere.

'Ughh... Where is it?' Misaki asked herself

Takumi smiled faintly and pointed to it on the shelf and Misaki took it and gave it to the nurse.

'Thanks' she mumbled to Takumi

'Anytime, Ayuzawa' he smiled

Takumi was now in his shirt and pants (normal clothing).

Misaki also took of her firefighter jacket because it was getting hot.

'Miss Ayuzawa, can you help him take of his shirt'

'Hell, NO! I am not going to be a part of such indecent behavior'

'It is okay, I got it' Takumi took off his shirt and he wasn't anything underneath. Misaki turned red.

Takumi chuckled. Takumi had bruises on his arms and burns and cuts.

Misaki saw the bruises and burns and cuts.

'Wow, we need more people like you the world, you got many injuries for that old man' the male praised him

Takumi and Misaki didn't say anything; they just looked at each other.

The nurse told Misaki to take one alcoholic wipe and clean the cut.

She couldn't object. She took one and saw cut on his lower arm didn't want to look at Takumi, because she knew he would tease her.

The cut started to bleed. And Takumi was waiting to see what Misaki was going to do.

She panicked a bit, she didn't know what to do and she didn't want to disturb the paramedic. The nurse was attending Takumi's other wounds.

'Misaki,' he whispered and she looked at him.

He said 'take that towel and wipe it off' he pointed with his bleeding hand.

Misaki took the towel with her right hand and took Takumi's hand in her left hand and gently wipe it off. He looked at her and she avoided his eyes. Then Misaki took the alcoholic wipe and clean it. Takumi clenched his teeth, the wound stung a lot.

There was another cut under Takumi's left eye on his cheek. The nurse told her to clean it too and she did. Misaki blushed furiously.

Misaki took a new wipe and went really close to his face; Takumi stared at her, taking in the features of her face. She slowly brought her hand up and saw that he was looking at her straight in the eye; she immediately looked down in embarrassment. He smiled and she continued without looking at his eyes. She cleaned it slowly and he clenched his teeth. It stung so much that he lifted her hands off of his cheek.

'What is wrong?' she whispered

'It just stings' he whispered to her

'Should I tell him?'

'No, it is fine, can you do it lightly?'

'Ok'

She tried again but this time very lightly

'Thank you, Misaki' Takumi said to her and smiled lightly

'Okay!' the male nurse said with relief 'I am done, how about you, miss'

'Yah, I am done'

'Now, just take a bit of cotton and tape it to the skin, like so' he showed her 'you do the hands'

'Okay' she did it slowly and she blushed every time she looked at him. When she was done she walked up to the back window and looked out the window to see what was happening outside, everyone was still there: answering questions, filling out forms, etc.

When Misaki turned around she saw Takumi full upper body naked. It was evenly toned and had subtle muscles on his abs and his arms were long and strong. Takumi smiled when he saw Misaki staring at her.

'Are you done, miss?'

'Ohh... Yes' she walked close to Takumi

'I am done, too' the nurse said and walked towards them to face them 'okay, sir, you are all done' he said to Takumi

'Thank you' Takumi said sincerely

'It is my job' he said to Takumi and then faced both of them 'these are some extra alcoholic wipes and cotton and medical tape to do you lower body' he gave them to Misaki

'You need to help him finish up the second half'

'Ughhh...' Misaki thought about the idea of him and her at his house and him half naked.


	5. You Are So Annoying

Thank You For ALL the Reviews!

I REALLY Appreciate Them!

* * *

'You need to help him finish up the second half' the male nurse said to Misaki

'Ughhh...' Misaki thought about the idea of him and her at his house and him half naked.

'Yah, she will' Takumi said for her

'Okay, perfect, you already know how to do it and go home right away and do the second half at home'

'We don't live together!' Misaki said shaking her hands

'Okay, do you live with somebody who can help you' he said to Takumi

'I don't live with anyone' Takumi said to him

'Okay, then Miss Ayuzawa, you must help him'

'But-'

'She will do it' Takumi answered for her again. Misaki gave Takumi the death glare

'Okay, can you help him put his clothes on, I got to check outside' with that opened the door and slammed it shut

'I am sorry that I said that you will help, I know that he will talk more if you say you won't' she crossed her arms and faced her body at him

'Who will help you?'

'I can do it by myself' he said as he got off the bed

'Should I ask one of the boys to help you?'

'No, it is okay, Ayuzawa. Wow! I think this is first time you spoke to me without yelling'

'Shut up!'

'Okay' he pretended to zip his mouth

She picked up his t-shirt and handed it to him and then crossed her arms again

He tried to put it on but every time he moved his hand, blood came out

'Stop!' she grabbed his hand gently 'it's bleeding!'

'Take more cotton and bandage'

She took some and followed Takumi's instructions to bandage the cut. When it was all better she helped him put on his shirt and firefighters jacket.

'Ready to go out?' Misaki asked

'Yup' he nodded

They went outside and everyone was still talking

'Go wait in the truck and don't move!' she ordered to him

'How can I go to the truck and also not move'

'You ARE SO ANNOYING' she yelled at him and he chuckled

'Just go!' she yelled at him

He walked back to the truck and did as he was told. Misaki rounded everyone up and went to the truck.

As she was walking, Sakura asked he 'Usui-san got pretty hurt didn't he'

'Well, the fire was spreading rapidly and it was large too, thank god you guys got the trapped citizens out'

'Usui-san, actually took everyone by himself'

'We did what!' she asked skeptically

'Yah, he told us to stay near the door way to take out the citizens when he gave them to us'

'What? So you guys didn't do anything'

'He told us to, and no one objected'

They reached the truck and Takumi was sitting where he was when they came there. Misaki was planning to yell at him when they got to the station.

'I'll drive' she said to the usual driver. She was frustrated with Takumi.

'Okay' the usual driver moved over.

She drove the fire truck to the station. And went to her office and she saw Takumi get in his too.

Misaki was angry that 1) he didn't let her rescue people in today's fire 2) he saved all the people and got hurt because of that.

Takumi was in his office standing up going through some stuff with his unwounded arm. Misaki barraged in his office and kicked the closed when she got in.

He turned around to see who it was, and Misaki charged at him and shoved him to the wall. Takumi backed into the wall and head banged against the wall and Misaki had her lower arm (right arm) pushed against his chest.

'Ayu-' Takumi was cut off by Misaki

'WHY DID YOU ONLY SAVE THE CITIZENS? WHY DIDN'T YOU LET SAKURA OR THE OTHERS HELP YOU? HUH?'

'Ayuza-'

'NO, SAVE IT! I DON'T WANT TO HEAR IT!' she pushed harder into his chest 'I KNEW IT FROM THE BEGINNING, YOU JUST WANT TO TAKE CREDIT FOR OTHERS' WORK, YOU ARE JUST LIKE ALL THE MEN IN THIS WORLD, SELFISH, ATTENTION AND MONEY SEEKING IDIOTS!'

Takumi quickly started 'please-'

'YOU ARE SUCH A PERVERT, TOO. YOU BETTER NOT HURT ANY OF THE OTHER FEMALES HERE OR I WILL RIP YOU UP! I HATE YOU, DON'T EVER TALK TO ME AGAIN!' she yelled and shoved him harder against the wall and walked out of the room. Takumi grabbed arm and tugged on it, before she knew it she was caged by Takumi's arm and the wall.

'What are you doing?!' she yelled at him

'Ayuzawa, please listen to what I have to say'

'I don't have time for you' she tried to break free

'Just give me a minute' he stayed calm

'No, you are wasting my time' she pushed harder on his injured arm. The blood from hand came out of the bandage.

Takumi winced in agonizing pain. Misaki just didn't want any more of this. Takumi dropped his hand (Misaki was free)

'I have to leave' Misaki ran out without looking back.

* * *

REVIEW AND FAVOURITE!


	6. UxMishi

Misaki was outside of Maid Latté's back entrance. She was feeling uneasy with herself. She walked away from Takumi when he needed help.

She put all the thoughts of today behind her and walked into the cafe with happy thoughts.

'Hey Misaki!' Subaru said with a smile and waved

'Hi' she tried to smile but failed miserably

'Oh what is that on your hand?' Subaru took her hand and looked at it carefully. 'Blood?' Subaru asked skeptically

'Oh... No, it is not my blood' it was Takumi's blood. There was a single drop of blood on her wrist. Subaru let go of Misaki's hand.

'Thank God, you're okay, just, go wash it off' Subaru said to Misaki. Subaru was wearing her maid outfit and had a tray in a hand.

'For sure' Misaki nodded

She went into the washroom. And washed it off quickly and changed into her maid uniform in 2 minutes.

It was a usual day and Misaki headed home and ate and did some work and slept at 12:34 am.

She woke up and showered and went to work at 6 am. Takumi wasn't there; he normally comes at 6:15. Misaki heard a door open at 6:13 and knew it was Takumi. She continued to work and Takumi passed her door and didn't look in or at her.

Takumi just walked in his office and did his work quietly. Misaki felt really sad about leaving Takumi when he needed attention. She is so irrational, she thought.

Slowly the other firefighter arrived one by one.

After finishing half of her work Misaki decided to take a break. Misaki decided to go talk to Sakura. Misaki walked to the lounge area and she saw Sakura talking to Takumi. They were sitting at a table facing each other. Sakura and Takumi sat on chairs drinking coffee. Misaki immediately hid behind a couch. Takumi noticed her behind the couch. She didn't want to confront Takumi. Misaki didn't want to bring up thoughts about yesterday. She was contemplating of a way to get out of the lounge in her head without Takumi seeing her.

'Okay, I will you see later then' Sakura said to Takumi. Takumi was still sitting while Sakura got up with her coffee and headed towards the couch to the door. Misaki was still there crouching behind it.

Misaki didn't notice that Sakura was headed right her way because she was still thinking of way to get without being caught by either one of them.

Misaki thought that if she crawled her way to the fridge she could hide behind the fridge until Takumi and Sakura leave then she could leave too.

While Misaki was in her thoughts Sakura saw Misaki with her back leaned against the back of the couch and her knees up.

'What are you doing her, Misaki?' Sakura asked Misaki

Misaki snapped out of her thoughts and shot her head at Sakura. Misaki was kind of relieved that it was Sakura instead of Takumi but how was she going to say not to cal Takumi or not to tell Takumi that she was here. Misaki tried to act out with her hands frantically to Sakura to be quiet but she didn't understand what Misaki was trying ever so desperately to tell her.

'Huh?' Sakura made a confused face.

Misaki gave up with charades and peeked over the couch to see if Takumi was still there.

'Fuhhh' Misaki said with relief, he wasn't there. Misaki plopped down and leaned her head against the back of the couch. She was now sitting down with her legs stretched out. Misaki closed her eyes and sighed deeply in relief.

'Ayuzawa, were you listening to us?' it was Takumi, on the opposite side of Sakura, asking Misaki. After a nanosecond Misaki's head snapped to the direction where the sound was coming-Takumi.

'WHAAA!' she was startled. She turned red. Misaki was embarrassed that she had been caught.  
'So, were you?' Sakura asked while crossing her arms

'Of course, not' she said while getting up slowly. She turned to Sakura who was opposite to Takumi. 'I was just looking for something' Misaki told Sakura

'For what? Let me help' Takumi teased

Misaki turned around and shot him a death glare. After she did she immediately turned around to face Sakura. She was too embarrassed and felt guilty to face Takumi.

'I already found it,' she said while raising a closed fist up in the air and slightly waving it at Sakura

'Now both of you go back to work!' she yelled at both Takumi and Sakura and took a step back. She was now facing both of them

'Actually, Ayuzawa, I am the head of this department, so you have to listen to me' he smirked an I-WIN-YOU-LOSE smile. Misaki glared at him after he said that, she couldn't say anything else because it was true, she wasn't the chief anymore.

'That is true' Sakura sided with him. Sakura glided beside Takumi and Takumi kept his smirk on.

'Fine, then' Misaki said in defeat

'Okay guys, I am going to talk to Kelly, catch you guys later' Sakura said

Takumi just nodded and Misaki said 'Okay' and with that Sakura walked through the door that Misaki came in from and Sakura walked out of the lounge.

Misaki watched as Sakura felt, her best friend since grade school. Suddenly when the doors slammed shut Misaki's confidence level just dropped to zero.

Takumi was watching Misaki and when the doors closed Misaki faced Takumi who was already looking at her. She noticed it and Misaki almost immediately turned red.

'I am going to get back to work' she turned around on her heels

'Wait, Ayuzawa' he gently grabbed her wrist.

Misaki stopped and turned around. Takumi still held her hand.

'Just hear me out, please' he pleaded, he didn't have a teasing face he had a worried and a bit hurt face.

Misaki wanted to object but she already hurt him enough, she thought. She didn't say anything except stare into his eyes.

'About yesterday, I didn't want you or the others to get hurt, that's why I went in, by myself' Takumi said

Misaki opened her mouth but closed it after she thought about it

'And thank you for helping me in the ambulance' he said sincerely and with a little smile

'Why would you go in a huge fire by yourself, you have a team for a reason!' she raised her voice

They both stared at each other for a minute before Misaki spoke (I mean yelled)!

'Oh I know, YOU JUST WANT TO TAKE ALL THE CREDIT! AND WANT ALL THE ATTENTION AND MONEY!'

'Why do you think all men want attention and money, Ayuzawa?'

She was back to her angry self, she was so raged that she forget the situation and that he was hurt. 'NONE OF YOUR BUSINESS!' she yelled

Ethan turned around from the kitchen and asked 'Is there a problem, guys?'

'It is nothing' Misaki said to Ethan,' I was just leaving' she said to Takumi

'Why are you being so difficult, Ayuzawa?'

'ME!' Misaki saw Ethan watching Misaki and Takumi and Misaki immediately turned down her volume 'Me, I am not the one being difficult, you are the one doing everything by yourself!' she half whispered and half yelled to him.

'I do things alone so you don't get hurt' he said with a soft and caring voice

He was still holding her hand. Misaki looked down on it and yanked her hand of and began

'I don't need your help, I have my family and friends who can help me' she lied

'I know you don't have a family and that you live by yourself'

'...' Misaki didn't say anything because she knew it was true.

'You are such a bad liar' he pointed and touched her nose with a slight smile.

'You pervert' she swatted his hand away. He smiled.

'Why don't you come over one day and treat all my injuries for me' he teased her further and Misaki turned beet red!

'Ewww! No, you pervert!' she ran away to her office and he just chuckled while watching her.

* * *

It was lunch time and Misaki was eating some sushi she made by herself. It wasn't that good, but she still at it because she didn't want to waste food.

'Hey Ayuzawa!' Takumi chirped while taking the seat in front of her.

Misaki recognized his voice and didn't want to talk to him so she decided to keep her head down and her eyes on her food and just kept eating. Sakura rambled about the UxMishi concert that she went to on the weekend. Sakura invited Misaki but she declined.

Takumi brought out his lunch, a sandwich and put it on the table.

'Did you do anything exciting last weekend?' Takumi asked Misaki

Misaki thought about it, she didn't go anywhere she just worked.

'No' she took another bite of her sushi

'Do you want to do something with me this weekend?' he asked

'In a thousand years' she laughed

'Well last least I am not the one working all weekend long and not having fun' he unwrapped his sandwich

'I do have fun!' she yelled at him

'Yup, like how you said yes to going to the UxMishi concert' he nodded wildly and then took a bite out of his sandwich

'You don't know anything, I like to have fun on my own, I like to walk in the park in the morning, going to amusement parks, and other things, see I do have fun'

'Interesting' he chewed for a bit while Misaki ate her lunch and then Takumi asked Misaki 'Do you want half?' he indicated to the sandwich in his hands with his eyes

'No, thanks' Misaki replied while staring at the sandwich

'Wow, Ayuzawa is polite' Takumi said when he was done swallowing the sandwich

'Shut up, Usui!' she looked him in the eye and yelled

He nodded happily and enjoyed the moment!


	7. Phone Number

'Misaki!' Sakura screeched from the end of the table where Misaki usually ate. They were eating the camera where the table were short and scatter all around the room.

'Yah' Misaki replied. She looked at Sakura who was wearing a nice floral top and getting up from her chair trying to get her message across.

'Do you want to come camping with all of us from next the 21st till the 23rd?' Sakura yelled to Misaki over the chatter of the others. The conversion she just had with Takumi replayed in her head and she remembered what Takumi said.

She glanced over at Takumi who was just smirking at her with the sandwich in his hands.

Misaki then turned to Sakura and yelled back to her 'Yah, sure!' then she smiled at Sakura

'Perfect! I will give the details later!' Sakura hollered and smiled. Sakura sat back down in her chair and get back to talking with the ones around her.

Misaki turned to Takumi 'See, I can have fun' she smiled wildly

'Yup, it will be fun' he said and got up and left

Misaki didn't understand what he meant by the last statement

* * *

The next day, Takumi's injuries had almost vanished and he felt better. His hand was still a bit sore but he managed. He wore long sleeves shirt and sweater to cover up the scars on his body.

It was a normal day at the station. Misaki and Takumi got a lot of work done today but they hadn't said a word to each other. She ate her lunch in her office while typing. Misaki just talked to Sakura who came in to help her and to give her food and water.

It was 6 pm and time for Misaki to head over to Maid Latté. Misaki put all her paper in her bags and grabbed her jacket and ran out of the station quickly. Everyone had left except for Takumi. He saw her walking out of the station at a quick pace. This made him curios as to where Misaki was going and why so quickly. Therefore Takumi decided to follow her. He saved all his things on his laptop and closed it. He grabbed his jacket and followed Misaki without her knowing (aka stalked her). She got on the train to a neighboring town. And she entered a maid cafe that was peculiar thought Takumi. Throughout the whole trip Misaki had no clue that Takumi was following her. She entered through the back door in the back alley. Takumi saw her enter but he could not enter because he didn't work there.

* * *

Misaki finished her shift and it was 9:30 pm. She walked out the back entrance in her normal clothes and saw Takumi leaning against the wall of the other store beside Maid Latté with his hands in his pockets.

Misaki couldn't react; she couldn't believe that Takumi out of all people knew about her secret.

'Whoa, this is surprising' Takumi said while taking a step forward

Misaki couldn't believe it, Takumi knew where she worked. Her life was ruined, she thought, everyone would know about her secret!

A whole bunch of thoughts were running through her head- like all the people Takumi would tell and her reputation after this.

Misaki just stared at Takumi for a minute. Her brain couldn't process anything. She just stared with a blank head.

Misaki blinked and Takumi said 'So, the assistant chief is a maid?!' Misaki didn't know if that was a question or a statement!

Misaki couldn't believe her eyes. Takumi (out of all people) knew her one and only secret.

'What are you doing?' Misaki said when she was out of her reverie

'I didn't know you worked as a part time maid?' Takumi took another step closer. Misaki was so shocked she couldn't think.

'...'

'Why do have a job like this?' Takumi asked

Misaki's protective self clicked and she said 'You' she pointed at Takumi 'Don't need to know that!' she yelled at him

Takumi just stared at Misaki. Misaki just closed her eyes and exhaled slowly through her mouth. That was technique she used to calm herself down at times like this one.

She tried again to speak to Takumi, she opened her eyes and said 'sorry, but I have to leave' she turned to the direction of her house and speed walked. Takumi walked passed Misaki as she speed walked and stopped right in front of her while facing her.

He just stared at her with a light smile.

'Leave me alone' Misaki told him with a stern voice

'Leave a girl alone in the middle of the night? I don't think so' Misaki started to walk away quickly but Takumi quickly caught up to her.

'Leave or I am going to scream' she said to him

'Okay go ahead but no one is here to hear you' he said with an I-know-everything smile

'You are so infuriating' she turned a corner of a street and walked at a high speed

She arrived at the park where she usually crosses to get home

'Usui, leave or I am not leaving' she stomped her foot and glared at him

'How will I know that you got home safely?' Takumi said with a concerned tone

'You don't need to' she countered

'Ayuzawa, I know a fire took your family' Misaki was shocked that he knew that

'You, stalker, you read my file!' she balled her fist and positioned it so it would directly hit Takumi's face.

But Takumi didn't flinch nor did he look at her powerful fist. 'Yes, I need to know who I am spending most of my time with and who I care about'

Holy cow! Takumi just said he cared about Misaki! Obliviously Misaki didn't get that.

'Okay, now go!' she pointed in the opposite direction of her house

'Only if you promise to call me when you get home' Misaki jaw dropped.

'Whaaa… fine then leave'

'Don't you want my phone number?'

'What is it?' she said with annoyance, Takumi chuckled

'It is 1234567890'

'Okay bye!' Misaki said it while walking to her house

* * *

Once she reached home Misaki took off her jacket and dialed in Takumi's number into her home phone and on the third ring he picked up.

'Hey, it's Misaki'

'Hi, Ayuzawa, so you are at home'

'Yah, where are you?'

'Wow his is the first time you ever showed interest in me'

'I am not showing interest in you, I was just wondering'

'Isn't that the same thing?'

'Shut up!' she yelled through the phone

'Well, I am at home, too.'

'Ok good night...'

'Sweet dreams, Ayuzawa'

'Yah, bye'

'Bye'

They both hung up their phones.

* * *

The next morning, Misaki was feeling a bit tired because last night she slept at 2 after finishing some work at home. Takumi came to work after Misaki. Misaki got the mail and started to open them. Misaki just finished calculating the budget and they had a thousand and five hundred and twenty three dollars extra. The board sent her a notice that they had to replace the firefighter's suits because they were very old. Something clicked in her head; she took the letter and went into Takumi's office without knocking.

Takumi was working out the taxes. He looked up at Misaki when she came in and smiled. Misaki didn't smile back instead she had fire in her eyes.

'Hello Ayuzawa' he got that she was mad.

She ignored his greeting.

'DID you know about this?' she slammed the letter on to his desk.

He took the letter and read it.

'I don't know what you're talking about' he said after reading the letter, he had his elbows propped up on the table and holding the letter out of Misaki.

'Don't take me as a fool, Usui'

He did know what she was implying.

'You inspected the uniforms too and you knew that the uniforms were old and still you went in the warehouse' she yelled like the world was coming down!

She slammed both hands on the table and leaned closer to him.

'Why didn't you tell me so we could have worked something out?'

'Like what, Ayuzawa. Call the nearest station and tell them to handle it. The nearest station is half an hour away, by the time they come the warehouse would be completely engulfed in flames and what about the citizens?'

'You didn't need to go in by yourself; I could have came with you...' Misaki's voice grew softer and softer as she finished her argument

'I don't want to see you get hurt,' he got up and Misaki took her hands off the table

'So, you are saying that I endure the pain and injures you had' she completely misunderstood him

'No, it is not like that, Ayuzawa'

'So, you are saying I am weak!'

'No, Ayuzawa' he paused and then said 'I am sorry for what I did' he said sincerely

'Next time you do this you never going to daylight ever again ' she threatened

He smiled and sat down on his took the letter and asked her 'So which type are you going to get?'

'I don't know,' she sat down on the guest chair and took the letter from his hands and said 'the first has good head gear but really bad body protection,' she pointed to the first one on the letter

'The second has a really nice helmet and body gear but terrible boots' Takumi said to her while pointing to the diagram of the second one on the letter which was in her hands.

'Yah, so do you want to go with the third one' she pointed to it and showed him

'That looks perfect' he smiled and Misaki nodded

'So I will put the order in today' she said

'Do you want me to do it?' Takumi offered

'No thanks I got it' she said and got up

He nodded.

Misaki just finished calling the firefighters national board and placing an order for thirty suits. They said the orders will be there by this Friday.

* * *

Misaki left for Maid Latté at 5:30 and arrived there at 5:38. She got changed and took a notepad to write down the orders and walk into the customer area. She walked to the door and waited for a customer. A young lady and an older woman came in. Probably mother and daughter, thought Misaki, they look so alike.

'Welcome, miladies. Let me take you to your seats' she leaded them to table 4

She pulled the chairs to let them sit and pushed it in for both of them.

'What you like, miladies?' Misaki got ready to write

'A small cappuccino, please' the young one said and smiled

'And a large strong black tea, thank you' the other woman said

'I will bring your orders shortly miladies' Misaki bowed.

They smiled and Misaki went into the kitchen to call for it. She came out to welcome another customer at the door.

Someone opened the door and she put on a fake smile to cover-up her tiredness.

The person was Takumi. A nerve popped in Misaki's head. She didn't know why he was there.


	8. Blonde Boyfriend

'Welcome home, master' she said through her greeted teeth and bow slightly

Takumi started to laugh hysterically. He couldn't stop. Another nerve pooped in Misaki's head.

'I guess you kinda look cute' he said bluntly to her when he finished laughing

'Will you shut it?' she said in an angry tone quietly. He took his seat.

'So, what do you want?'

'How come you are so mean to me?' he asked her while resting his chin in the palm of his hand

'Because I want to' she said with a bit of pride and straightened her back

'Actually, you have show some respect and kindness towards me because' he started to count with his fingers 'first of all, I am your chief and secondly right now I am your master'

'Fine' she sighed and tried to put on a happy smile 'what would you like, master?'

He laughed 'you looked so funny'

'If you don't want anything' she turned toward the employee's area

'Wait, Ayuzawa' Takumi got up and held her wrists so she couldn't go 'I am sorry for teasing you'

She turned to face him 'do you act like this towards all the girls?'

'What do you think?'

'Yes you do, you are a perverted idiot stalker'

He chuckled 'okay, can I have a small coffee'

'How many sugars?' she wrote it down

'None'

'How about cream?'

'Just one, Ayuzawa'

'Shhhh' takumi looked at her skeptically

'What happened, Ayuzawa?'

'Shut up' she half yelled and haly whispered

'Why, Ayuzawa' he knew exactly why. Asmile grew on his face.

Misaki had no other choice; she smashed her left hand on his mouth. 'Please just be quiet' she whispered in his ear while covering his mouth

She took her hand off. He smiled 'I think some of me rubbed off on you' she remembers the time when he had to covered her mouth

'Hmmp' and she walked to get the ladies orders

She got them and walked towards the ladies

'Here you go mildaies' and she put the cups down on the table gently

'Thank you' they said in unison

'If you, ladies, need anything please ask me or another maid' and she bowed

She went into the kitchen pick up Takumi order and came back to Takumi's table

She put the coffee on the table gently

'Do you need anything else?'

'No, I am good, thanks' he chuckled

'I am going to kill you' she gritted her teeth

'Sure, death by Ayu-'

She shoved her hand on to his mouth again 'I told you shut it, just shut your mouth and go home after'

'As you wish'

Misaki stormed off.

Takumi watched as Misaki swiftly worked but Misaki didn't noticed.

When Misaki was on her break. Satskui, Honoka, Subaru and the others swarmed around her.

Subaru started first 'it is so cute how your boyfriend is always watching you'

'I know right' another cried

Misaki had no clue what or who they were talking about 'Wait, hold on, I don't know what you are talking about'

'Sure you don't' Honoka nudged Misaki with her elbow

'I am serious, I have no clue'

'Isn't the blonde' Subaru peeked out of the "employees only" area and pointed to Takumi who was casually drinking his coffee 'you're boyfriend' Misaki peeked too

Misaki retreated her head and yelled 'EWWW! No, he is a perverted stalker'

'So you know him'

'Yah, well, he works with me in the station, he is the one who stole my position as chief!'

'So you like him' all the girls squealed

'No, he is annoying and an idiot'

'Sureeeee...'

'Okay my break is over' she lied and ran outside. When she was serving another customer, she checked if Takumi was actually staring at her by peeking over her shoulder at him.

He was looking at her too, and their eyes met. Misaki almost instantly blushed and turned her head back to the customers.

She didn't look at him for her entire shift after that. It was time for Misaki to leave so she got changed and grabbed her bag and thinking that Takumi wasn't going to be in the alley like yesterday she closed her eyes and opened the door.

Still closing her eyes her let out a huge sigh and said with a dying tone 'I am so tired, god, and why did Usui have to be here today?' she sighed heavily

'I wanted to see you work that is why a came today' this startled Misaki

'Holly, you scared me' her heart skipped

'I thought your question was intended for me so I answered it' he chuckled

'Don't act smart with me, tell me why you are here' she walked closer to him

'I want to know why I couldn't say your name in there' he now started to walk slowly closer to her but she held her ground.

'Because ...I don't have to TELL YOU, NOW LEAVE ME ALONE!'

'Did you forget what happened yesterday,' he looked around to see if anyone was watching 'no one is here so I can do anything to you'

She didn't reply, he was getting on her nerve ' bye' she waved and walked away

Takumi walked beside 'tell me why I can't you by your real name there' he knew the answer, she didn't want anyone from the station to find out

'Why are you so annoying?' she stopped and asked him

'I asked first' he smirked

'I am not going to tell you'

'….'

'Fine then I will tell you,' she sighed

But before she could answer, Takumi answered for her 'you don't want anyone from the station to know that you work as a maid, that is why you didn't want me to call Ayuzawa there, right'

'You are such a stalker!' she pushed him away and ran away to her house. Takumi just stood there dumb folded by her actions

Half an hour after she came home, her phone rang. That is weird she thought

'Hello?' she spoke

'Hey, Ayuzawa, it is Takumi'

'How did you get my number?'

'Oh I went through your files' he chuckled

'YOU LITTLE-'

'I am just joking, you called me yesterday and it was still there on my call log,'

'Okay, what do you want?'

'I called to make sure if you got home safely'

'I don't need you look after me, I am not a baby!' she hung up the phone


	9. Confirmation Number

Misaki has been avoiding Takumi for a couple of days now. Misaki didn't talk to him and Takumi waited for her to make the first move and he also wanted to see how long she can go without talking to him.

It was Thursday and Misaki needed to know if Takumi got the confirmation number of the firefighter suit. She waited until lunch to ask him; in the mean time she did other work.

It was 5 minutes till 11:30 (time for lunch), she got up and walked to his office and knocked on his door

'Come in!' she heard

She opened the door and Takumi was still typing on his laptop and stopped and closed it and looked up and met her amber eyes.

She breathed in deeply and started 'I wanted to know if you got the confirmation number of the fire suits that I sent in a couple of days ago'

'Yah, I got them' he opened his laptop 'do you want to see it?' he typed something into his laptop and looked up at her again; she was staring out the window which was located right behind Takumi.

'Yes, please' she answered after her eyes met Takumi's.

She walked quietly beside and looked at his laptop. It had a wallpaper of scenery of a rainforest. It didn't have many documents and tidy. He opened up the email

'So this is the total' he pointed with his finger

She nodded

'And this is the number of suits' Misaki crouched down at his level to see the screen better

'Okay' she didn't realize how close she was to Takumi. Their shoulders were millimeters away from each other.

'And this is the confirmation number'

'Let me write it down' she was searching for a pen and paper; she stood up and looked around his desk, which was really tidy.

'I'll get it from my offi-' Takumi stood up as well and opened the drawer and pulled out a pen and note pad

'Here' Takumi handed Misaki a pen and a note pad

'Thank you' she took it and her hands brushed his fingers. He was looking at her face and Misaki was too, but immediately she looked down. She bends down and looked at the monitor immediately and wrote it down. She did blush though.

She placed the pen and note pad on his desk and took the note with number on it. She got up and they were really close.

'Uhmm...' Misaki didn't know what to say

Suddenly the door opened up slightly and voice came through

'Usui did you see, Misaki? She is not in her' Sakura peeked her head further in and saw how close Misaki and Takumi were standing

'What in the world!' Sakura yelled and barged in

Misaki pushed Takumi away who chuckled.

'No. It is not like that!' Misaki defended

'Oh, wasn't it Ayuzawa' Takumi said to Misaki quietly

'I am going to kill you!' she said to Takumi then she grabbed Sakura's hand and ran out of the room, leaving Takumi shaking his head at Misaki's actions

When they were out, Sakura blurted out 'So, you guys are dating?'

'Hell no!'

'Then why were you so close to him'

'I was just seeing the confirmation number for the new suits I ordered'

'Was it just that, or was there more...' she giggled

'You have a wrong mind; I don't bring my job into my personal life'

They talked about this for some time before they went to eat lunch, then they dropped the subject when they were at the table.

Misaki was starving. When she was done eating she went to the washroom and went her office and worked.

* * *

When it was time to go to Maid Latté, Misaki ran out so Takumi wouldn't follow her and disturb her at the cafe.

She arrived there with no signs of Takumi and she sighed.

'Hey, Satuski-san'

'Hello Misa there will be a meeting at 10, okay, so stay back for a few minutes'

'Sure' Misaki nodded

Misaki entered the customer area in her maid uniform and saw Takumi at a table and her jaw dropped. But she dismissed him from her thoughts and continued to work swiftly. It was 9 pm and Misaki didn't say a word to Takumi or even look at him. There were no more customers other than Takumi. And Misaki was the only maid in the room, standing near the entrance waiting for another customer.

Takumi waved his hand and called over "Misa-chan!'

She walked over in a conservative pattern and said 'How do you know my maid name?' she hissed

'Oh, I asked your manager' he smiled

'You did what!'

'I asked your-'

'Say good-bye to your life because you are going to lose it' she grabbed his collar

'Okay, Misa-chan' he teased and got so she had a better aim at his face

'That is it' she raised her fist, aimed at his face

Subaru walked in at that moment 'Misa, what are you doing?' Subaru yelled

'I am going to kill this perverted stalker!' she said it while looking at Takumi

'Please, no, Misaki!' she begged

Subaru walked up to Takumi and 'on behalf of Misa-chan's actions, I apologize master' she bowed

Takumi then swiftly put one of his hands around her waist and tugged on her hand and she spun into Takumi chest. Now she had her back on Takumi's chest and his left hand was on her stomach and his other hand holding her right arm

He whispered in her ear 'I will be waiting in the alley way for you' and walked out the door grabbing his thin coat without a sound. Misaki didn't even realize that he was gone.

'I think he likes you' Subaru broke the silence

'No, I hate him and he is just perverted!' she stomped back into the kitchen

Satsuki said 'I think we should start the meeting now because there are not going to be any more new customers.'

Everyone nodded

'So we are going to dress up as witches on Monday from the TV show_ (fill in yourself)'

Everybody said 'sure!' except Misaki who hasn't watched the series

'Who hasn't watched the series?'

Misaki was the only who put her hand up.

'Okay, Misa, I will give the cds tomorrow so you can watch over the weekend'

'Thank you'

'Perfect, that is it, time to go home'

Misaki changed out of her uniform and walked into the alley and saw Takumi. He was leaning on the wall

'Well, you didn't object to my instructions' he walked up to her.

'I didn't follow your instructions, this is my usual path' she said with confidence 'it is cold, today' she looked up to the sky and asked Takumi 'Aren't you cold?'

'I think that was the first time you ever cared about someone' they started to walk to Misaki's house unconsciously

'No, I care about a lot of people, like Sakura, Satsuki, Subaru...'

'In that list there were no boys'

'Because I don't care about boys'

'How about me?' he joked

'You, a perverted stalker, never' she laughed

He smiled 'Aren't you old?'

'No, I will not give in to the coldness, I am stronger'

'Oh'

They continued like this until they arrived at her house.

'So this is your house' he pointed


	10. Bicycle

'No, I will not give in to the coldness, I am stronger'

'Oh'

They continued like this until they arrived at her house.

'So this is your house' he pointed

'Wait, you weren't supposed to know'

'Well, I do now' he smiled

'You better not come here' she poked his chest

'fine, I won't, unless you want me to' he teased and chuckled

'Never.' she walked to her house and turned around on the foot of the stairs and said 'bye' to him

'Good night, Ayuzawa' he smiled sincerely and that made Misaki blushed. She rushed up the stairs and closed the door.

* * *

Misaki was running late. She overslept. By the time she got to it was 6:45 am. Takumi was already there.

He was in Misaki's office and looking at Misaki's collection of books on her shelf. She rushed in and found Takumi. Takumi turned around when he heard the door open.

'Tsk, tsk, Ayuzawa is tardy' he walked closer to her. She was standing at the door

'I have a legitimate reason' she walked away from him and put her bag away

'And what might that be?'

'Well, an idiot perverted stalker was slowing me down to get home last night and I didn't get enough sleep' she never got enough sleep,

'Oh' he said 'well, why don't you report him to the police' he chuckled

'I am going to, today in fact!'

'Okay, so I will help you' he smiled and walked closer to her. She was standing at her desk. She was irritated by him

'You! If you come today, I am going to kill you with my bare hands!'

'Why can't I come Ayuzawa, I am a customer' he smirked

'Fine! Just don't follow me home!'

'I am not coming into your house, though'

'For all I know you might break in' she muttered and Takumi heard it and he smiled to her statement

'Fine! Then just call me when you get home, okay' he said caringly

'Answer this question, Usui' she demanded 'Why do you care if I get home or not, no one else does, why do you?'

Before he could answer, Misaki answered for him

'Oh! I know you do this to all girls, so you' she pointed at him with narrow eyes 'can get all the girls in your bed' she had expression that you found have after solving a mystery

Misaki started again 'Well I am not going to have sex with you, and if I catch you having sex or even hurting-' she was off by him

He walked closer as he said ' what makes you so sure that I am a sex-crazed animal always trying to get girls down my pants, Ayuzawa' he said her name with care and affection

He was really close to her now 'because you are always saying perverted things around me and-'

'You are so naive, Ayuzawa' he chuckled lightly

'Get away' she pushed him away, he was too close to her

'Okay, fine, Ayuzawa' he said 'just to let you know, the suits came in there are already out in the garage' after saying that he left

'What a pervert' she said to herself

* * *

Misaki worked for the whole day and after went to Maid Latté. She didn't see Takumi at all at the cafe.

'Good riddance' she said to herself

She got home for about an hour now. She started watching all the DVDs that Satuski gave her today. Suddenly the phone started to ring

'Who calls at this hour?' she asks herself

She picked it up and doesn't say anything. She completely forgot that she was supposed to call Takumi when she got home.

'I know you are there, Ayuzawa' Takumi said from the other side

'What, Usui?'

'You were supposed to call me when you got home, remember'

'I made no such promises'

'Okay, at least you got home safely'

'Is that all?'

'Yah, sweet dreams, Ayuzawa' he said sweetly

'Okay, bye' she hung up

Misaki keeps watching the series.

* * *

After a week she finally had a day without work for the station or Maid Latté. There was no work for anyone at the station today, she thought

She decided to take a break from all the work she has done, she decided to take a little jog in the park.

Before she went she checked the weather on the weather channel. It was 5 degrees Celsius and it was 10am.

She wore a pink V-neck with a pair of grey sweat pants, she grabbed a thin sweater. She jogged to the park and jogged on the pathway. She saw many elderly people and kids playing. There was a slight draft, but Misaki didn't mind. She ran for about 15 minutes when she saw Takumi on his bicycle on the path in front of her. He didn't notice her.

He was leisurely riding to a store to buy groceries. Misaki was curious to see where he was heading so she decided to jog faster to catch up to him, but she made sure he didn't see her. He stopped to a stop sign and looked both ways, then crossed to the street. Misaki also stopped; she saw the store and realized that he was going to buy groceries. Misaki didn't want to disturb him so she headed back to the park and sat on an empty swing and rested for a bit.

No one was around her and she was on a swing. Misaki had a sudden urge to swing on the swing, so she did. It had been years since she was on a swing. She kicked legs out and swung her body and got into the momentum. She was swinging high and smiling with happiness.

She swung for about 15 minutes before getting motion sickness.

'That was fun.' she said to herself. Some kids were headed her way and she was thankful that she got sick so she would get off the swing before the kids came. She got back to running. After a bit of running she heard crying of a child. While still running she turned her head around to see who it was and she slammed into someone riding a bike.

'Ughh...' she got up and saw who hit her 'Usui!'

He didn't say anything but he picked up his groceries off the grass and pulled up his bike.

'I am sorry, Ayuzawa, I didn't see you there' he said sincerely 'Are you okay?' he said while holding bike, but eyeing her from head to toe'

'Yah, I am fine' she continued on her path. She thought she was fine, but she noticed she was limping when she began running

He watched her as she ran and noticed it too. He rode his bike up to her.

'Ayuzawa, I know you are hurt. At least let me help' she looked at him in disbelief

'It was my mistake anyways. No, thank you, I am going home!' she lied


	11. Adults Cry

'Yah, I am fine' she continued on her path. She thought she was fine, but she noticed she was limping when she began running

He watched her as she ran and noticed it too. He rode his bike up to her.

'Ayuzawa, I know you are hurt. At least let me help' she looked at him in disbelief

'It was my mistake anyways. No, thank you, I am going home!' she lied

'Ayuzawa, your house is that way' he pointed in the opposite direction

'I know where my house is, now leave me alone'

She kept on running, she saw a rip in her pants on her shin, and it was red. I looked up at the road and focused on getting away from Takumi.

'Ugh...' she kept going though

Takumi caught up to her again 'Ayuzawa, don't force yourself, just come with me' he said with care and kindness in his voice

'You are the one who hit me! Now you want me not to force myself!' she pointed at him

'Well, I tried nicely' he sighed and grabbed her waist and hoisted her up on his bike in one swift movement. Her legs are dangling off the side of his bike and she is sitting half on the bike and half on his thigh. He started to pedal.

'What are you doing?!' she yelled while looking at where he was driving

'I tried to ask you nicely, but you wouldn't listen' he said while looking at the road 'now don't move unless you want us both to fall off' he said a bit of seriousness in his voice.

She didn't dare to move 'you are such an idiot' she couldn't breathe properly she was so close to him. He had a dark blue sweater over a light green t-shirt and had pants. Her shoulder was nudging into his chest. She couldn't control it.

'Yup, I am the idiot, who runs while looking back, that is me alright' he looked down at her and smiled. Misaki's cheeks almost immediately turned red.

'Hmmp' she looked at the road

He was on broken road so the ride for Misaki was bumpy. She held on to the first thing that she could find-Takumi's sweater

'We are almost there' he said to her and he smiled lightly. She just looked up at him.

'Almost where?' she asked still holding on to Takumi's sweater

'To my house, of course' he looked down to find Misaki grabbing on to his sweater

'What, why there?' she was confused as to why he would take her to his house.

'Where else are we going to treat you?'

'How about my house' she said

'But you forbid me to go in, right' he had sarcasm in his voice

'True' she said quietly

They arrived at his high rise condo. Misaki looked up at how tall it was. When she did the back of head hit Takumi shoulder and he just smiled. She noticed that there were about 25 floors and the faces of the building were all windows. It made her dizzy by just looking up.

They came to a haul but Misaki didn't notice she was just astounded that he lived in this expensive place

'You can get down now, Ayuzawa' he had on foot planted on the ground and was looking at the back of Misaki head

Misaki whirled her head around to see his face 'oh... Right' she got off without a problem. Takumi rolled his bike in the condo.

'We should go quickly, your leg isn't holding up' he looked at her shin

'Okay' she all she managed to say she held the door open for him and the they waited for the elevator, Misaki started 'you didn't tell me that you lived in a high rise condo' she looked him in the eye

'Well, whenever I try to talk to you, you always yell at me or walk away' he said while looking at her

That was true, she thought. She didn't say anything but she continued to stare at him and so did Takumi. When the elevator came, which was in a few seconds, he was the first to break eye contact.

They got in and Takumi pressed the button to his floor-18. While in the elevator, Takumi tried to angle his bike in a position so he could get out the easiest. They didn't say a word to each other, even though no one was in the elevator with them. When the elevator opened the doors to Takumi floor, he got out first and led Misaki to his apartment.

Misaki followed Takumi into his apartment. He unlocked the door and pushed his bike through the door first before holding it out for Misaki.

* * *

It had a spacious living with only a loveseat couch. There was open kitchen connected to it with nothing on the counter. There was a coat room on the right side of the door. I took my running shoes off trying not to move my injured leg as possible. Holding on the wall for support I took off the uninjured leg's shoe off. Takumi was also taking his shoes off while I was slowly taking mine off. Takumi bent down and took of my inured foot's shoes, without causing me any pain. I was going to object he stopped me by looking up at me for a second when he was helping me. Why would he live alone? Where is his family? Why don't they live with him? Does he have parents? Or siblings? These were all the questions that were running through my head. But I couldn't ask any of them.

I silently stumbled into his living room. He led the way.

'Sit, and don't move' he pointed to the couch. I didn't object or look at him, but I knew there was worry in his eyes. I sat down trying to angle my foot to a position where it would hurt the least. Takumi rushed to a room which I presume was the bathroom. I unzip my jacket. I didn't know why he wasn't teasing me because he usually does. Maybe it was because I am hurt. I don't know.

He came back with a pillow and a small plastic put the pillow under my injured leg and put the box, which was a first aid kit, on the coffee table.

'Well, at least you aren't crying' he smiled at me

'What am I, a baby' I defended

'Adults cry, too you know'

I couldn't say anything to that because I knew it was true. Why do I always end up saying the wrong answers when I am talking to him?

'Okay, so I am going to roll your pants, up' I didn't know if he was asking or saying what he was going to do. But I just simply nod.

He rolls it up over my knees. He looks so serious, like he is going to amputate my whole leg off. He takes some of clear liquid, probably some anti-septic and wipes it on skin around the cut with a cotton ball. I gaze around the room while he is cleaned my wound, I did not want to see. He has his laptop plugged into the wall. And the walls are painted with a shade of really light blue. Takumi's kitchen counter also has nothing on it. And then my darted to him. His sleeves are rolled up and eyes are trained so tightly on my leg. His fingers are so long but it moves quickly. Then I stare at his face and look at each detail. Why in the world am I looking at him!

I let out an unexpected sneeze in my arm.

He chuckles and looks up at me to meet my eyes, and they do. He says 'I guess you are not stronger than the cold' while his hands lay on my leg. His hand is warm against my skin.

'It is just a sneeze, that doesn't mean I am sick' I bluntly say

He continues to look at me and he smiles with a know it all face 'but it can lead to a cold, if you leave it untreated'

'Do you know everything?' I say without thinking, regretting it quickly.


	12. Black Shiny Porsche

'It is just a sneeze, that doesn't mean I am sick' I bluntly say

He continues to look at me and he smiles with a know it all face 'but it can lead to a cold, if you leave it untreated'

'Do you know everything?' I say without thinking, regretting it quickly.

'As a matter of fact, no, I don't know everything; I don't know everything about you'

'I am not telling you' I say and cross my hands.

'I know, Ayuzawa, I intend to find using other ways' he smirks

He looks at my cut and continues to work; I decide not to say another word. I stare outside the window that takes up the wall. I contemplate over myself if he does this with many other girls or if it just with me. I look at him; he puts a large bandage on it and looks up at me. I get a feeling like I want to hug my parents. I feel like crying, I miss them. Sorry this is just me pmsing.

'Okay, Ayuzawa, you are all fixed up, just take off the bandage before you go to bed, to let the cut breathe' he says and starts packing his medical things. He puts it back in the washroom and comes to sit back down but now he sits behind the table, sitting cross-legged.

'So I don't get a thank you' he says with a joking face. I think he is here just to start up a fight.

'It is because of you that I am her right now' I raise my voice and move so I can beat him up, 'and now you want me to apologize for something that I is not my fault' I get up and the pain from my leg surges up and my foot catches the leg of the coffee table, before I can finished my sentence. I start to fall, my leg kills that I try to grab my shin instead of protecting my face. I feel a hand on my lower back and another on my upper arm. I fall into his body. It is warm and I feel like I just hugged my mother. He is just another pervert. I push away and fall on to the couch.

'Oomph' I am closed my eyes

I open my eyes and see Takumi standing where he caught me. 'You are such a pervert' I say after I fall onto the couch. He doesn't break eye contact.

'Yup, for helping you' he nods and looks out to the sky. Probably thinking of ways to attack me.

'I going to go home' I stand up; hopefully the adrenaline will mask my pain until I get home.

'Wait ' he steps closer to me 'just stay for lunch' he blocks my way to the door

'Yah, then you say until dinner then you will expect me to sleep with you, too'

He stares at him for a couple of seconds and I stare back.

'Why do you think I am always trying to hurt you, Ayuzawa' there was hurt in his eyes 'don't you think there might be another reason why I am doing this to you, only'

'Like what' I blurt out

'Maybe because I like you'

'What that is absurd! You can choose any girls you want and you choose me! And I still think you want me down your pants!' I put my right hand on chest, right on his sternum and push him away and wobble to the door.

'You are so stubborn, let me drive you home, you can't walk to your house like that' he looked down at my leg and I did too. The bottom of my sweatpants was still rolled up.

I sighed 'Fine, but we are going straight home' I demanded

'Yes, ma'am' he saluted at me

As he goes to take his jacket, I can hear him chuckling; I bend down to unroll my pants. He holds the door open for me and I don't thank him. Boys will only attack if they think you are sweet and nice. That is why I am not.

We go to the basement; did he mean the bicycle or a car? There was a shiny black car, Porsche. Does he have a car? I have never seen him drive it to work or anywhere. He holds the car door open for me and as I get in, I ask him 'You own a car?'

'Yah' he nods

'But you don't drive it anywhere?' why am I so curious about him. I am not curious about any other boys except for him. The seat of the car is leather and so comfy

'My parents gave it to me, but I like bicycles better' the word parents makes my heart sink. I stop asking him anymore questions so he can go to his seat. He closes my car door and walks around the car to the driver's side. The seat of the car is leather and so comfy. It is a bachelor car with only two doors. He starts the car and it silently revives.

'Is everything okay, Ayuzawa?' he looks at me and I look at him. He had worry in his eyes. He looked concerned.

'Yah, what makes you say that?' my eyes drop to his hands that were placed in his laps and then they swift to his eyes again.

'Because your face suddenly dropped' he finishes the sentence and then starts driving the Porsche.

'It is just my leg' I lie and try to reach it

'You know you are a bad liar' he turns out of the basement and onto the open road.

How the hell does he know every time I lie? Am I that see through? But others haven't known when I lie.

'I …. Ughh...' I don't know what to say if I lie again he will probably know. I stare to the open road.

'Is it because of your parents' how does he know everything

'How do you know?' I whip my face to look at him

'Because your face saddened the second I said parents' he said while looking at the road

I look out the window and onto the sky. I didn't want to talk about it. I didn't want anyone to feel sad or pity me because of that. I lean my head on the window and stare at the passing trees.

'Okay! We are home' I didn't even realize, I just too focused on my dead family. He put the car on park and came around to my side to open my door but I was already out by the time he came.

I walked out and he bid me good bye. I walked in my house and closed and listened to car start and zoom off.

* * *

It is Monday morning( three day after the incident with Takumi) I am feeling good, because I ate all my meals yesterday even though I am not a good cook and I had plenty of rest and my shin doesn't hurt as much as it did three days ago.

It is 6:30 pm when Takumi walks in. I am working on some stuff for the station when the fire alarm rings, I glance at the clock it is 6:33 am. That means no one else is her except for me and Takumi.

I run into Takumi's office, he was already near the door when I shot it open. I bumped into him. My body slams into his. I look up to his face, he has a serious face. He just takes my arm and runs to the garage.

He yells on top of the alarm. 'I will go to the control room and check the location and you get ready and drive, okay' it was more of a command than a statement

I nod and he lets go of my arm to goes to the control room.

If he goes into the fire alone I am going to go insane. He is so selfish.

I reach the garage and start to put on my suit. He runs in towards me.

'Ayuzawa, it is only a small fire so we should be fine, and there is only a three year old girl trapped in it'

'I am going in' I say with a firm voice


	13. Because It Will Be Faster

It is Monday morning( three day after the incident with Takumi) I am feeling good, because I ate all my meals yesterday even though I am not a good cook and I had plenty of rest and my shin doesn't hurt as much as it did three days ago.

It is 6:30 pm when Takumi walks in. I am working on some stuff for the station when the fire alarm rings, I glance at the clock it is 6:33 am. That means no one else is her except for me and Takumi.

I run into Takumi's office, he was already near the door when I shot it open. I bumped into him. My body slams into his. I look up to his face, he has a serious face. He just takes my arm and runs to the garage.

He yells on top of the alarm. 'I will go to the control room and check the location and you get ready and drive, okay' it was more of a command than a statement

I nod and he lets go of my arm to goes to the control room.

If he goes into the fire alone I am going to go insane. He is so selfish.

I reach the garage and start to put on my suit. He runs in towards me.

'Ayuzawa, it is only a small fire so we should be fine, and there is only a three year old girl trapped in it'

'I am going in' I say with a firm voice

'You can save her but I am coming in too' Takumi negotiated while putting on his suit. Takumi put his arms through the sleeve, they fit perfectly in.

'Usui, you are so stubborn!' I yell at him

'Me' Takumi looked at me with an incredulous face ' Yah I am one who is stubborn!' Takumi says sarcastically

I don't say anything to him but he smiles as I storm off to the driver's seat of the truck

He sits in the passenger seat next to me seconds later and tells me the address. I close the windows it is late October and it is chilly. And I am only wearing a t-shirt.

We arrive there and there is practically no fire, I don't know what Takumi meant by small fire. I still hadn't put on my suit so I look at him and then back to my shirt as if reading my mind, he gets up and takes my seat to park as I go to the back to get slip my suit on. I struggle at first but I move around to get it on and zip it on. I leap out the back door and don't waste my time looking for Takumi and rush in. And couldn't find the girl. Through the window that looks at the front lawn, I see Takumi putting out what is left of the fire with the hose. He is really quick to take the hose out. If it was me, it would take me a couple of minutes but Takumi did it in seconds.

I turn back and my eyes dart around and scan the place but I don't see her anywhere, I don't even hear screaming. I walk through the kitchen and into the bedroom. I still can't see her. Everything is still intact. I go to the kitchen and see if any of the ovens are on, so that doesn't cause another fire. Then I slowly make my way to what looks like the bedrooms. I push one of the doors slowly and I see a bed with its cover all balled up at the end of the bed that is the closest to me. I scan the room and no one is there. That was probably the child's room, it had a lot of toys and it was kind of messy with clothes and blocks thrown everywhere. I close the door and stand in the hallway, ready to go to the next room when I hear footsteps.

Who in hell could be in a burned house!

I whirl around to see who it is. It is Takumi. Duh! Why wouldn't it be him!

'I can't find her' I say to him. We were kind of close but we were both wearing suits so that sort of created a barrier.

He nodded and said 'Ok, Misaki, let's find her together' Takumi kind of slipped his hand into mine. I don't know if is by accident but I still jerked away from. Even through my helmet I can still hear him trying to cover up a laugh. We checked all the rooms but no luck.

We walked side by side until I had a sudden urge to look in the bathroom. Takumi was looking in the closets that were not in the rooms but they were connected to the walls of the main hallway.

'Usui I am going to check in there' I pointed to the bathroom door

He simply nodded and turned around and Takumi checked another closet with a vacuum and bottles of cleaning agents on the top shelf.

I slowly opened the bathroom room.

I saw her, a little girl, playing in the tub filled with water and a couple of rubber ducks. She was happy and just playing with ducks. There were no bubbles so you could see everything that is underwater.

I turned around to look for Takumi to tell him I found the girl and to tell him to stop looking but Takumi wasn't there so I took a step inside the washroom.

'Hi' I started and took of my helmet and put it on the sink counter.

'Hey!' she smiled with glee. She hands a rubber duck in her hands and moved them about after she greeted me.

'Where is your towel?' I ask her gently as I walk closer towards her

'Why?' she asked me, she stopped playing with the ducks and looked at me, curiously

'So we can take you to your mother' I smile and stop centimeters away from the bath tub

'Okay!' the girl smiled and pointed to the small closet

I turned around to the closet and out of the corner of my eye I see Takumi slowly opening the door.

'Wait!' I yell to him and run over to close the door. There is a little girl naked in the tub; I am not going to let him in. Who knows what perverted things Takumi might think and do. Takumi doesn't push the door back but I know he is still there. I still there though with my hand on the handle

'Why, Ayuzawa?' Takumi questioned

'Just don't come in!' I yell to him through the door. That was obviously not a good answer. I can feel him touch the door. And I place myself in a stance where I can keep the door shut: legs apart and shoulder against the door.

'Fine, but explain why?' Takumi sounded serious but Takumi didn't try to open the door

'Because I found her, she is in the tub' I yell to the door still keeping my stance

'Naked?' perfect guess. I loosed my stance.

'Yeah, and I know how perverted you will get' I lightly chuckle

'I am only perverted to you and no one else' I know Takumi is lying but still continue chuckling

I didn't reply because I would just lose to him like always, so I turned around and went to get the towel from the closet.

'Got it!' I say while holding up the towel in my hand. I walk over to her, she emerges out of the water and I wrap her in it.

'Do you want to carry you or do you want to walk?' I ask her as I help her out of the tub

'I can walk' looking up at me while smiling. She has a cute smile

'Perfect' I open the door for her and grab my helmet on the way out

I see Takumi waiting beside the dining table. His eyes dart at me and a smile grows and stops midway as Takumi sees the little girl.

'Okay, Usui, we are ready to go' I say to him

'Great!' Takumi walked beside us. My stomach lets out a growl. Shit! Let's hope no one noticed.

We got out and walked to police car. Her mother was there waiting for her. They looked completely different they had no similar features. The mother wraps the girl in her coat and takes the child in her arms. Oh how I long for a hug from my mother.

He police took it from there. 45 minutes later everything was cleared

'Ayuzawa, do you want to leave?' Takumi asked me

'Sure' we walked to the truck in silence but something tells me that Takumi is burning holes in my suit with his stare.

'I am going to get changed and, Ayuzawa, I will drive' Takumi says with a tinge of seriousness

'Okay' I nod

It takes less than 3 minutes to come out and sits in the driver's seat. I still have my suit on. It is a bit chilly for a t-shirt so I decide not to take mine off.

'The others are probably at the station by now' I say to him as Takumi starts the truck and drives out of the neighborhood.

'Yeah' Takumi says calmly while his eyes are still on the road

'They are going to be wondering where we've been' is Takumi mad or something?

'There was a fire' still looking at the road. Thank you captain obvious

I nod and look out the window. If Takumi is mad then I better not make it worse.

A couple of seconds later, I say to him 'I am going to change out of this' I unbuckle my seat belt and face him 'It is hot and I am sweating' I get up and walk into the back.

'Aren't you forgetting something' Takumi looks at me with a devilish smile.

'What?' I don't know

'I might look' Takumi grins. I think I am happy that Takumi is not mad and back to his teasing self.

'Oh right! Don't look or I will kill you here!' I yell

'Okay, Ayuzawa' Takumi chuckles and a smile grows on my face as I turn to the back of the truck

I walk to the back of the truck and looked if Takumi was watching me but for some reason I knew Takumi wouldn't. And Takumi wasn't watching me. His eyes were still trained on the road. I quickly peeled of my suit and hung it on the hook and walked back to the passenger seat. Takumi made a turn right and I was standing right in between the seats. I didn't have control and was moving left... Near Takumi.

It happened so fast. I was just standing. I felt his hand around my waist, it was warm and soft. I think Takumi touched my bare skin because how would I know his hand was soft. I shut my eyes and I feel warmth all around the right side of my body. To scared to open my eyes, I don't move a muscle; I don't what to where I landed. I feel his fingers loosen up but still lingering on the small of my back.

I slowly open my eyes and then I realize am in his lap. I meet his eyes, there is a glint of happiness and a little bit worried. I look around myself and I see his arms trapped me, one of them on the wheel and the other on my back. My legs were dangling out towards my seat.

'Don't move; let me get into the highway first' Takumi said with a firm tone and still turning on the huge curve

'Why are we on the highway?' we don't need to go on a highway to go to the station

'Because it will be faster' Takumi said while grinning

'But we didn't use it when we came here?' I ask. I can feel my hand slowly moving away from my back and onto the wheeling, I presume.

'I know, I am starving so we are going to eat' Takumi is so weird. Dragging me along to eat just because Takumi is hungry, selfish jerk!

I glance at the digital clock on the dashboard, 10:15 am

'It is still 10 in the morning!' I yell

He nodded 'that mission just took a lot out of me' Takumi smiled at me

He has to be joking! I shifted position so I can face him better and I can feel his arm with my back as I move. I grabbed on to his shirt and yell 'Are you joking! You didn't do anything on that mission! I was all me! I AM THE ONE WHO FOUND THAT GIRL AND WHO TOOK HER OUTSIDE UNLIKE YOU! YOU WERE just being perverted!'

I scrunched up more of his shirt in my hand. I didn't realize but we arrived at a diner. Takumi takes off his seatbelt. He swiftly takes my waist into his left hand and my legs into his right hand so easily like I am ready to be carried out like a princess. His fingers are light and soft and his face is solemn and before I can react to any of this I can only think that going to do something perverted to me. I figure out my options: 1. Scream 2. Kick 3. Bite him or spit 4. Attack him head on, but I think Takumi is a little bit stronger than I am. Takumi does nothing, Takumi doesn't lift me instead Takumi stares into my eyes and I do the same. I had no words left.


End file.
